


Kyoya x Reader: A Little Different

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ouran High School Host Club, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WTF, What am I doing, ohshc, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a little different than the average person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoya x Reader: A Little Different

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah. I've been watching way too much OHSHC as well as reading the manga. This is probably a one time thing, but I just wanted to see if I could write one. xoxo

"And when I opened the door, I met the Ouran Host Club."  
That's what you always heard, anyways. Girls in their pretty yellow uniforms running their mouths about what Tamaki-senpai did the other day, or how Honey-senpai was so cute. Their eyes practically turned into hearts every time they saw them.  
You were a little different. You dressed in the boy's uniform, but not because you wanted to. It was just that you felt so...uncomfortable in the girl's uniform. Thank God for gym being an elective.  
And so here you were. The third music room that was 'never used'. You had no idea whether or not they had their 'business hours' or whatever they called it, but you opened the door anyways. As you did, petals from some kind of red flower flew into your face, and a collection of voices greeted you in unison.  
"Welcome," they said. You looked at them, and... Well, you saw students. Well-looking, most likely rich students. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Honey and Mori. Tamaki and Haruhi. And, of course, Kyoya.  
"Look, Tama-chan," Honey said, "it's another boy." You walked in more.  
"That may very well be," Tamaki replied, "but as always, we are obliged to please any guests."  
"Please...any guests?" you repeated. "What is this, a-" You didn't get to finish because Tamaki seemed to be up close and personal in a second.  
"Hello, there, young man," he greeted you, posing like some kind of royalty. "What brings you to the Host Club?"  
"I don't know about you, but whatever you're trying to do isn't working," you told him. That seemed to make him go sulk in a corner.  
"Aw, you upset him," the twins said.  
"Maybe he shouldn't come on as such a weirdo."  
"Your name is (YN), correct?" Kyoya asked. You nodded. "I've heard about you. You're in the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi." You eyed the three of them.  
"I guess I am," you said.  
"Can I just ask, though?" Haruhi said. "What are you doing at the Host Club?" You shrugged.  
"I was curious to know what all the fuss was about," you said, "but I suppose it's like any other club you'd go to." Haruhi.  
"Don't hold your breath." Haruhi laughed nervously.  
"(YN)-chan!" Honey said happily, jumping up with his pink bunny and twirling. "Do you want some cake? I have lots!"  
"Uh, sure...," you said uncertainly while you found yourself dragged to a table. You slowly ate the cake that Honey put in front of you as you listened to Tamaki whine.  
"He didn't like my greeting!" he whined to the twins.  
"It's your fault, Boss," one of the twins said.  
"You should've known that he didn't swing that way," the other said. You laughed a little bit.  
"It's a little bit funny," you said, "considering I'm a girl." Most everyone stared at you. "What?"  
"Then...why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Haruhi asked.  
"Why are you? You're a girl, too." Haruhi paused and was quickly pulled away by the twins who said a numerous amount of things about how 'manly' Haruhi was. You chuckled, "You can't fool me. It's not hard to spot, and I'm a little surprised that none of your guests have found that out."  
"Our guests are here for entertainment," Kyoya said. "If Haruhi plays her role well enough, the girls won't notice anything but what they want to see."  
"That does seem interesting," you said. "What about you, Kyoya-senpai? Do you play your role well enough?" He looked at you over the top of his glasses.  
"It's all about keeping up image, (YN). If there were no image, there would be no Host Club. My main role is keeping the club organised and functioning, as well as making sure expenses are in order."  
"So it's you who's the backbone of this establishment. I admire your work, but maybe analytics aren't everything to your character." Kyoya seemed to pause for a moment, like he had nothing to say back.  
"So you're a girl, huh?" Tamaki said. "Why dress like that, then?"  
"I find the dress they issued very uncomfortable. So, I switched to the boy's uniform in the second week of school. I wear a binder and I cut my hair, but I'm still relatively feminine in my own way." Tamaki hummed in thought. "I thought you were sulking a minute ago because I didn't like your opening."  
"Well, we all have duties to perform." He posed (which seemed to be the only thing he did). "It's not every day you find such charitable work. You must always work through your pain! Endure the suffering! Take on-"  
"Senpai, that's a little too much," you told him. He went back to sulking in his corner.  
"It's not often we see a young lady such as yourself," Kyoya spoke as he walked to stand beside you. "You're a lot different than your family says."  
"They're all rich and annoying," you sighed. "I'd rather be in public school, but they won't let me." You looked around. "I guess this school isn't too bad. Neither is this club, but there seems to be a lot of work put into it."  
"We run this club for one reason and one reason only, and that is to please any guest that comes through our door. Not to mention Tamaki also enjoys the ladies."  
"You like to pitch sales, though, Kyoya-senpai," you said, looking up at him. "If I had a say in the matter, I'd think that you really only do just that." You smiled. "I guess that's what makes you the cool type." Kyoya paused again. You really seemed to be catching him off guard somehow.  
"Tamaki-senpai, get off!" Haruhi yelled from the other side of the room. He was hugging her and twirling.  
"You're so cute!" he said, smiling. You stood up and ran over and took hold of Haruhi's uniform, hoping to maybe pull her away from Tamaki. Upon doing this, Tamaki elbowed you in the face, making you flinch and fall onto the ground.  
"(YN)!" Tamaki said suddenly, dropping Haruhi and going towards you. The twins stopped him, however.  
"Don't get near her!" one said.  
"You're just going to hit her again!" the other added.  
(YN), are you okay?" Haruhi asked. You were holding your face when a hand picked you up by the arm. "Kyoya-senpai?"  
"I'll take her to get some ice on her face," he said, leading you away towards a sort of back room. You looked back at the rest of the group, who seemed to be arguing. Honey and Mori didn't seem to interested in the situation as Mori carried Honey on his back.  
"Senpai, I'm fine," you said as Kyoya let you go to reach into a fridge for ice.  
"Tamaki, hit you very hard," Kyoya said, pouring ice into a plastic bag. "If you don't treat it, the bruise will be severe."  
"I'm fine..." You watched Kyoya prepare the bag, wrap it in a towel and hand it to you.  
"I'm curious," he said, "what did you mean when you said that I only pitch sales?"  
"Well," you began, "you come off as cool, but instead of having many customers, you have pictures and magazines filled with things about the club. You get compliments, but you don't seem like the one who gets many customers." You looked at the door. "Everyone else seems like they get a handful of them, but you," you looked back at him, "You seem the type to give out pictures of you rather than the real you." Kyoya paused for the third time. He didn't look like he was used to being told who he was, or being left speechless. Then he smiled.  
"I guess I was right," he said, "you really are a lot different than what your family says." You smiled back.  
"And I guess you found out you were a little different, too, huh?" Kyoya chuckled.  
"Yes, I suppose I have."


End file.
